be hurt
by AnitaAzahra
Summary: Mereka selalu bersama,sifat mereka yang berbeda membuat mereka mengerti apa itu pertemanan,sang jenius,sang primadona dan sang matahari.tak pernah berjalan berlawanan.tapi takdir tak semulus harapan,ketika Uzumaki Naruto di renggut paksa dari mereka yang bencian menyebar hingga akar pertemanan kian membusuk,ketika penyesalan,kerinduan,cinta bersatu membentuk bintang.


Reboot

Masashi kishimoto©Naruto

Story by anita azahra

Uzumaki naruto - Haruno sakura - Uchiha sasuke

Rated : T

Genre : friendship,

Pairing : sasusaku

Warning : ffn ini geje nya minta ampun,pnulisan nya acak2 dan masih bannyak lagi.

Summary : persahabatan naruto,sakura dan sasuke yg telah lama terjalin akhirnya merenggang setelah kematian naruto,dan akhirnya mereka terpecah! Akan kah mereka bersama kembali?

Reboot

Chap I

Uzumaki naruto,anak dari uzumaki kushina dan namikaze kecil 9 tahun dengan surai jabrik dengan tanda garis-garis di pipinya malah membuat nya semakin yang penuh semangat dan ramah ini membuat siapapun nyaman di dekat nya,walaupun sedikit bodoh,tetapi ia tetap memiliki teman-teman yang saling mendukungnya.

Uchiha sasuke,bocah tampan 10 tahun ini,siapa yg tidak kenal dengan sasuke? Bahkan ketika sasuke masih tk ia sudah menjadi idola di tk nya itu,bocah pantat ayam ini memiliki IQ yg sangat tinggi dan dan wajah yang sangat itu bocah ini adalah anak terakhir dari uchiha fugaku dan mikoto,pemegang saham terbesar di jepang dan perusahaan eropa.

Haruno sakura,gadis manis hiperaktif ini adalah putri tunggal dari haruno kizashi dan mebuki,yang tak lain adalah orang yang memiliki perusahaan termakmur di jepang dan disainer terkenal seeropa dan hijau zambrutnya yg indah seolah menarik kita untuk membentuk sebuah dengan kemampuan otak yg hampir menyamai sasuke,maka sakura adalah anak yang sempurna bagi anak-anak seusianya.

Danau

Tampak dua orang anak kecil mendecih kesal dan tampak menggerutu tak adalah uchiha sasuke dan haruno sakura,yang hampir setengah jam yang lalu menunggu sahabat jabrik mereka.

''awas kau naruto! Gara-gara dia aku batal main dengan ino,!'' ucap gadis manis itu sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal,gadis kecil itu rela membatalkan acaranya demi menunggu sang sahabat bodoh nya itu,

''ck,naru no baka! Aku terpaksa berbohong pada kaa-san supaya tidak pergi les piano sore ini!'' ucap bocah reven yang juga tengah menggembung kan pipinya yang berisi itu.

''are,sasu ikut les piano ya?'' Tanya gadis itu heran.

'' sasu ikut les piano dengan gaara di rumah tsunade-baa chan'' jelas sasuke sambil memasang tampang malas nya.

''kenapa saku nggak tau ya,sasu? Apa naru ikut juga?'' Tanya sakura dengan penuh semangat.

''naru nggak ikut,dia ikut les biola'' terang sang reven.

''kenapa saku nggak di ajak?'' ucap sakura dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca dan itu cukup membuat sasuke panik.

''naa,saku kau ingin ikut? Kau bisa ambil piano atau biola nantinya'' ucap sasuke menghibur.

''bolehkah?'' Tanya gadis cilik itu dan di balas anggukan dari sasuke.

''trima kasih sa-''

''oiiii! Saku-chan! Sasuke!'' teriak bocah dengan surai jabrik tengah berlari tergesa-gesa menuju ke tempat kedua sahabat nya,sesekali kadang ia tersandung bebatuan kecil.

''ck! Naruto no bakaaaa! Aku udah lumutan menunggu kau tauuu!'' teriak gadis manis itu dengan memasang wajah galak andalan nya.

''maaf naru tadi ing-hyaa!'' ucapan naruto terpotong ketika ia terpeleset di lereng pinggir danau dan ia pun berguling-guling di atas rumput itu.

''naruuu!'' ''naruto!'' ucap sasuke dan sakura bersamaan,lalu mereka berlari menghampiri naruto yang masih telungkup sambil memegang kepalanya.

''daijobu ka,naru? Apa sakit? Mana yang berdarah?'' khawatir gadis itu sambil menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah.

''a-ahahahah daijobu-daijobu'' ucap naruto menenangkan sakura,sementara ia berusaha duduk di hamparan rumput yang lumayan tebal itu dan di bantu oleh sasuke.

''apa alasan mu terlambat naruto?'' selidik sasuke sambil membantu naruto membetulkan letak duduk nya.

''ahh! Iya! Gomen na,sasu, tadi mampir ke toko sebelah untuk membeli,ini!'' ucap nya sambil mengeluarkan 3 bentuk aksesoris yang berbeda bentuk tetapi hiasan nya bintang berwarna emas yang sama.

''kyaaaa,kawaii na,naru'' ucap sakura mengagumi bentuk aksesoris yang naruto beli tadi.

''ini unk saku,'' ucap naruto memberikan gelang yang manis dengan hiasan bintang tersebut kepada sakura.

''dan ini untuk kau sasu,,'' sambung nya lagi sambil memberikan gantungan tas dengan hiasan yang tentunya adalah bintang.

''dan ini untuk ku'' ucap naruto sambil memperlihat kan kalung dari tali nya dan dengan hiasan bintang yang sama dengan sasuke dan sakura.

''arigato na,naru'' ''hn,arigato'' ucap sasuke dan sakura bersamaan.

''ano,boloehkah saku ikutan les biola?'' Tanya sakura ragu pada naruto dan sasuke.

''tentu saja saku,jika kau ikut,kau akan sekelas dengan ku'' ujar naruto riang.

''benarkah? Yeyy! Kita pulang nya bertiga kan?'' harap sakura dan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh sasuke.

''tentu saja saku'' balas naruto dengan cengiran nya.


End file.
